Flexible drives for driven members, such as governor flyweights, are necessary to protect the driven parts from fatigue and wear and to prevent the driven member from sensing false speed signals produced by drive vibrations. Heretofore, the response of the driven member was less than ideal when a flexible drive was used. If the flexible drive was soft enough to protect the driven parts, it was not stiff enough to permit the .[.drive.]. .Iadd.driven .Iaddend.parts to respond to speed changes. If the flexible drive was stiff enough to permit the driven parts to respond to speed changes, it was so stiff as to permit undesirable damaging vibrations to pass through the .[.drive.]. .Iadd.driven .Iaddend.parts causing excessive wear. The drive should filter out the torsional cyclic excitation superimposed into the basic rotation rate of the drive to allow a smooth, steady speed and yet provide sufficient torsional drive to transmit response to normal engine speed .[.chenge.]. .Iadd.change .Iaddend.transient impulses. Current flexible drives have a natural frequency which will either match, exceed or be lower than the frequency of vibrations from the engine which cause the flexible drive to greatly magnify, reduce or directly transmit said vibrations to the driven member depending upon the spring rate to moment of inertia relationship and the amount of dampening .[.provide.]. .Iadd.provided.Iaddend.. This invention, having no natural frequency, is unresponsive to cyclic excitation or vibration.